Qué no te daría yo
by BB-Jessik
Summary: Una historia más de Lily y James Potter, una pareja tan linda... pero tan orgullosa ¿Qué tuvo que pasar para que estos dos terminaran juntos y tuvieran como hijo al niño que vivio?... jo! Vamos, entren y leanla les va a gustar jeje
1. ¿Te odio?

Lily Evans, 16 años, una chica pelirroja con grandes y preciosos ojos verdes y un cuerpo espectacular, la primera en clase, una joven muy lista… y un poco orgullosa.

James Potter, 16 años, chico moreno y ojos castaños, alto y guapísimo. Capitán de quidditch, un joven muy popular… un poco arrogante.

-Eh, Evans

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter?

-Calma… sólo quería saludarte

-Perfecto, adiós

-No, espera

-Potter, me haces perder mi tiempo

-No me importaría perder el mío contigo…

-Potter…

-Nena, sabes que quieres estar conmigo

Lily Evans, la locura de James

James Potter, la locura de Lily

-Ni en tus sueños

-En realidad en mis sueños…

-Basta, quieres?

-Lily, por qué no aceptas que te gusto?

-Claro James, por supuesto- le dijo con sarcasmo -escucha, déjame en paz, me molesta que estés detrás de mi todo el tiempo ¿está bien?- y diciendo esto, se fue

-Sabes que te amo- dijo, pero esta vez sólo para sí mismo

James se dirigió confundido a la sala común y encontró ahí rostros conocidos, sus tres mejores amigos "Sirius, Remus y Peter"

-¿Qué pasa Prongs? Te batearon otra vez?- le dijo Sirius riéndose

-No sé cuantas veces lo seguirá haciendo, cada que me dirige la palabra es para golpear tan fuerte a mi orgullo… y aún así me atrae

-Y te sigue rechazando- observó Remus

-Sí, me estoy empezando a hartar

-James, con tantas chicas que hay en la escuela y te tuviste que fijar en la más difícil

-¿Difícil Remus?- le dijo James sorprendido –escucha, soy James Potter, para mi nada es difícil, Y MUCHO MENOS conquistar a una chica, verás que Lily Evans será mía

-Pues no veo que logres mucho, amigo- dijo Sirius

-Yo sé que James la va a conquistar- comentó de pronto Peter, admirándolo

-Peter, cállate, sabemos que eres tú quien quiere casarse con James…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lily llegó a la biblioteca, su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba harta de encontrarse a James en los pasillos y seguirle diciendo que no quería nada con él . Su vista se dirigió a una chica castaña que estaba ahí, Sophie Ambers, su mejor amiga

-Hola Sophie

-Lily, tieeenes el rooostro muy rooosa!- le dijo cantando infantilmente, Lily no había notado eso y su cara torno rápido a un rojo más intenso -¿Qué paso?

-Me topé con el idiota de Potter al venir para acá

-Lily, no será que…- al saber lo que su amiga iba a decir, Lily se volteó rápidamente para no tener que lidiar con esa mirada acusadora y sospechosa que bien conocía, y al hacerlo vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules, entonces él la miro, ella le sonrió y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa. La chica volvió a ver a su amiga –OK, olvídalo- le dijo ésta -¿Por qué si Alex te gusta tanto no se lo dices? Sus miradas me desesperan ¡Díganselo de una vez! "Me gustas" no es tan difícil

-Cállate Sophie, te va a oír

Christopher Adams, era un Ravenclaw de 7mo muy apuesto, pero muy tímido. A Lily le gustaba mucho, creía que no se podían encontrar fácilmente chicos tan inteligentes y tan atractivos a la vez.

-¡Vamos Lily! Háblale para que venga…- estaba dispuesta a contestarle a su amiga, cuando Christopher se paró lentamente como pensando si debía hacerlo y se dirigió a ellas

-Hola chicas- dijo sonriendo tímidamente

-…entonces McGonagall me dijo que me quería ver a las siete en su despacho… pero que cosas, son las 7, me voy- dijo Sophie sin siquiera mirar el reloj, dejando a solas a los chicos "díselo" le susurró a su amiga antes de irse

-Lily… quiero hablar contigo

-Yo también Chris, qué tal si damos una vuelta por el castillo?

-Perfecto- le dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa era perfecta

Salieron de la biblioteca y bajaron a la explanada, se sentaron en un árbol cerca del lago.

-Así que…- dijo Christopher- Lily…- parecía muy nervioso, pero tomó la mano de la chica. Lily sabía que tenía que decírselo

-Christopher, me gustas mucho- le dijo sonriendo y de pronto notó que James estaba a unos metros de ahí "qué había hecho? Por qué le había dicho eso a Chris frente a James?" Demasiado tarde… Chris la estaba besando

Sólo se dejó llevar por sus labios, James no arruinaría el momento, realmente quería a Christopher

-También me gustas Lily- le dijo él sonriendo pícaramente, pues después de ese beso, era más que obvio- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le dijo ahora tímidamente

-Claro que sí- dijo ella decidida y lo abrazó con cariño. Al voltear al castillo vio que James entraba deprisa- eeemmm… Chris, tengo cosas que hacer ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Por supuesto linda- le contestó y le volvió a dar un tierno beso

Lily se levantó y se dirigió al castillo, estaba corriendo, subió deprisa las escaleras de mármol y al llegar a un pasillo vio que en la esquina desaparecía la nuca con el cabello más perfecto de Hogwarts. Caminó más despacio hacia allí.

-Potter ¿Por qué siempre tengo que encontrarte en todos lados?- dijo fingiendo un encuentro casual, pero James no volteó, sólo siguió su camino. La chica lo siguió y puso una mano en su hombro y entonces lo vio, sus ojos estaban húmedos- ¿Estás… llorando?

* * *

**Aaaay, no tienen una idea de cómo amo a James. Les gusto? Si les gusto me mandan un review? Y si no, ps tmb! Por favor, bueno, es un capitulo algo corto y muy directo, pero creo q es el punto solo en este, no creo tardarm en subir el 2ndo... mmmm... mientras más reviews m mandn menos m tardo jejeje... es broma... bueno no, como q el ver q a alguien le interesa la historia como q m motiva a seguirla escribiendo. :oD Bien, por favor, reviews!**

**-.-Jessica -.- **


	2. La amo

**¿Te amo?**

Los ojos de James brillaban y una lágrima estaba a punto de caer, y él la retiró de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa James?- le preguntó la chica, preocupada

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que siento Lily?- eso fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta porque acto seguido, siguió su camino y dejó allí a la chica, plantada a mitad del pasillo

James quería estar solo, se dirigió al cuarto de requerimientos. Estaba por pasar por segunda vez frente a la entrada pensando "necesito estar solo" cuando Sirius salió de ahí

-O.O' ¡JAMES!- le dijo su amigo algo asustado

-¿Sirius? Qué haces aquí?

-eeemmm… qué pasa Prongs? Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?

-Lily anda con un imbécil de 7mo…

-¡No me digas que lloraste por ella! El gran James Potter, llorando por una chica

-Ey Canuto, de verdad la quiero… y me ha rechazado otra vez, entiendes? Una chica me ha rechazado definitivamente. Creo ahora seré gay (n/a: es sólo una broma, eeh?)

-Peter está en la sala común, si buscas un buen prospecto…

Llegaron a la sala común, James se sentía tan mal _Es solo una chica más _pensaba una y otra vez _puedo conseguir a quien yo quiera_

-Basta James- le dijo Sirius al ver a su amigo tan pensativo

-Pero… Lily- dijo James en un suspiro con la mirada perdida

-¡Prongs!- le dijo Lupin haciéndolo volver a la realidad

-¿Qué?- contestó él confundido

-Eh amigo, regresa- le dijo Sirius mientras le daba una cachetada

-Si- dijo Prongs, otra cachetada- ya estoy aquí- una más- Sirius…- otra- ¡Basta! Ya regresé

-Quería asegurarme- le dijo su amigo riendo- Escucha, eres JAMES POTTER

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó James recobrando su personalidad, fingiendo sorpresa- ¿Qué soy quién? No te creo…

-James Potter no se va a deprimir por una chica… cierto? Es decir, James Potter "el galán de la escuela" ¿Por qué deprimirse por una chica si hay muchas más en la escuela que faltan por conquistar? Ese es tu estilo, no?

-Nunca ha sido el tuyo, me sorprende que me estés diciendo esto dado que te molesta… pero tienes razón, además Evans, la matada de Evans, prefecta, premio anual…- suspiró –ajá, existen chicas mucho mejores que ella – comentó James no muy seguro

-¿Qué tal Angelina Edison?- sugirió Remus

-¡Eres grande Moony! Es una muuuy buena opción

-Es bonita- dijo al fin hablando Peter tímidamente

-¿Bonita? Peter, está buenísima- comentó Sirius revisando la sala común con la mirada, con algo de miedo

-Cierto, está decidido, esa chica sí va a ser mía

-Bien, ese es mi Prongs- dijo Sirius orgulloso

De pronto Lily entró a la sala común y al ver a James corrió a su cuarto

-¡Lily!- se sobresaltó Sophie al ver entrar a su amiga -¿Qué pasó?- dijo arrugando una pergamino

-Ya somos novios- contestó Lily sonriendo tristemente

-¿Y? NO TE DA GUSTO?- le dijo su amiga animada

-Claro que me da gusto, es CHRIS… mi novio- _mi novio_- ¡Mi novio¿Christopher es mi novio? CHRISTOPHER ES MI NOVIO- dijo al darse cuenta de que en realidad andaba con él, no había podido asimilarlo por culpa de Potter

-Si Lily, Chris es tu novio- dijo Sophie acariciando su cabeza y viéndola extrañamente

-JAMES ESTABA LLORANDO- dijo ahora asimilando esa situación

-¿QUÉ? JAMES POTTER LLORANDO

-Bueno, no estaba llorando en realidad, sólo estaba a punto

-¿En serio? Pobrecito ¿Qué tendrá?

-Seguramente no pudo "despeinarse perfectamente" – contestó cruelmente- o se le hizo alguna cicatriz en su "perfecto" rostro

-No imagino a James llorando… si, probablemente fue por algo de su apariencia- le dijo Sophie confundida

-Pues si así fuera, sinceramente no me importa. Ya que ese tipo no le llega a Chris ni a los talones… de hecho nadie, nadie de Gryffindor, ni, James Potter, ni, sus amigos…

-Bueno… no, supongo que no

-¿Sophie?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué fue ese "bueno"?

-Pues que, Lupin es más listo que él ¿no?

-Claro, buen punto ¿Pero acaso hay alguien más guapo que él?

-mmm… son tus gustos Lily

-¡Dime a alguien que sea más guapo que Alex!

-¡Jesse!

-Son tus gustos Sophie- le dijo Lily riendo- Ey, que tal si lo intentas con él?

-¡No!... no quiero novio en este momento

-Sabes que no te vas a arrepentir

-¡No Lily!- le dijo ella muy seria

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-James, si quieres andar con Angelina, le tienes que decir YA, ya la conoces, no dura sin novio ni 3 días- le decía Lupin

-¡JO! Tu crees que no cortaría al novio por MI?

-Moony tiene razón James- le dijo Sirius

-Bien- dijo Prongs levantándose- pues la próxima vez que me vean, ya tendré novia- salió por el agujero del retrato -¡WOW! Mira que cosas, Dios me habló hace rato y me dijo que un ángel se le había perdido… y yo ya lo encontré

Delante de él se encontraba una chica alta, con abundante cabello castaño y perfectamente ondulado, facciones finísimas, ojos miel y un cuerpo espectacular. James no creía que la fuera a encontrar tan rápido. Era Angelina Edison, una Hufflepuff de 6to

-Eso ya me lo han dicho James, tendrás que buscarte algo más original- su voz era dulce y tranquila, pero su tono de voz era bastante coqueto (n/a: jejeje, no encontré otra palabra, pero era algo así como que hablaba algo perra .)

-Oye, es difícil encontrar algo que no te hayan dicho, eres tan bella.

-Eso sí nunca me lo habían dicho

-Si, buena broma…

-No, en verdad. Todos creen que me van a conquistar diciéndome ese tipo de piropos, así que nunca me lo dicen directamente, como a mi me gusta

-Uy, entonces supongo que merezco alguna gratificación ¿No crees?

-Tal vez- dijo rodeando su cuello

-¿Qué tal tu y yo juntos Angie? Como novios ¿Qué dices?

Angelina lo besó con bastante pasión y lo miró para luego decir descaradamente

-Ya tengo novio James

-Pero…

-¡Lo siento! Pero con tantos pretendientes… no ibas a esperar que estuviera sin novio, o si?

-Angie…

-Te tardaste James- le dijo, lo volvió a besar y se marchó mientras decía- aunque si me habría gustado que estuviéramos juntos

James sólo se quedó ahí, parado frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda

-¡Maldición!- fue lo único que pudo decir y luego pensó fríamente _te comportas como si fueras la más bella del colegio, que equivocada estás pues en realidad la más bella es y siempre será Lily Evans, la chica perfecta_

* * *

**Me tarde? o.O LES GUSTO? ay, espero q si. Q les parecio Angelina Edison? Yo desde el momento en q empece a escribir d ella, la odie, supongo q es su proposito en la historia, SER ODIADA! muajajajaja!**

**Les quiero agradecer sus reviews! En serio, muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias x sus reviews a todos  
RaiPotter  
Sailor Alluminem Siren  
Inuyami  
asami-black  
klau  
Hannah-N  
Zairuchis  
Angie-ayanami  
Monica Black Radcliffe  
CAROLINPOTTER  
Ayda merodeadora  
yam potter  
leyla  
Lilychan  
matil989  
dollisapi  
arabelaweasley**

**Muchas, muchas gracias. Fue realmente lindo prender la computadora y leerlos! Espero q m sigan escribiendo y tambien los q aun no lo hacen! Sale?**

**-.-Jessik-.-**


	3. Una triste decision

**Una triste decision**

James regresó cabizbajo a la sala común

-¡PRONGS SI QUE ERES RÁPIDO¿Cuánto fue, 5 minutos?- Prongs no contestó, sólo se sentó en sillón en silencio. Mientras sus amigos lo observaban curiosos

-¿La encontraste al menos?- preguntó Sirius al ver que James no le contestaba a Remus

-Si- le respondió James tristemente

-¿Y?

-Tiene novio

-¡No me digas! Así que no lo cortó por ti?- le dijo Sirius riendo

-Obviamente no, Canuto

- Uy, te has quedado sin prospecto- se burló Sirius

-Definitivamente me haré gay (n/a: broma otra vez)

-¡Pero si hay más chicas James! Además no tienen que ser tan… perfectas- sugirió Lupin y obtuvo como respuesta sólo silencio mientras sus amigos lo veían incrédulos- no me miren así, por ejemplo, Sophie Ambers, sé que es la mejor amiga de Lily pero es una opción, no?

-¿Sophie Ambers?- preguntó James pensando en la propuesta

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Sirius levantándose

-¡Sirius, son las 9!

-Pienso que Ambers no sería buena para ti Prongs, busca a alguien mejor. Hasta mañana- se despidió Sirius

-Yo voy contigo- se apresuró a decir Peter y lo siguió.

Los 2 merodeadores restantes se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde. Uno haciendo sus deberes y el otro pensando en la manera de poder conquistar a la pelirroja

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A la mañana siguiente Lily despertó y a su lado vio un gran ramo de rosas de todos los colores, incluso morado, verde y naranja. Prácticamente todos los colores; eran hermosas

-Chris- suspiró sonriendo y una pequeña tarjeta cayó, la recogió y la leyó

"No me voy a dar por vencido" James

Lily se sonrojó al máximo y sin que sus compañeras lo notaran las puso en agua y las escondió. Después de todo James no era tan malo.

Se metió a bañar y se arregló, saldría a agradecerle el detalle, y al hacerlo una de sus compañeras le habló

-¿A dónde vas Lily?- era Emma

-mmmm…- ¿Para qué mentir?- voy a buscar a James- al oír su nombre las otras 3 chicas voltearon a verlas

-¿James?- preguntó Sophie

-No es nada Sophie, sólo pienso que sería bueno hacer las pases de una vez por todas con él

-Lily, te sientes bien?- preguntó Elizabeth

-Basta, no es la gran cosa

-¡Claro que es la gran cosa!- dijo Samantha

-No Sam, no lo es- le contestó Lily sonriendo y salió de la habitación

Llegó a la sala común y no vio ahí a James y aunque sabía que siempre se levantaba muy tarde, no creyó que siguiera en su habitación así que salió por el retrato y lo buscó ahí, recorrió pasillos, pero no estaba por ningún lado, hasta que vio a alguien

-¡Jesse!- le gritó y un chico moreno de ojos miel, muy apuesto respondió a su llamado

-Hola Lily… y Sophie?- le preguntó con interés

-Supongo que sigue en la habitación

-Aaah- dijo tristemente- bueno, supongo que la veré luego- se despidió mientras se iba

-¡EY! Yo sigo aquí

-¡Ay! Lo siento- dijo avergonzado regresando con ella

-Oye, que es lo que sientes por Sophie?- le preguntó yendo al grano

-¿Cómo?- dijo Jesse mientras su rostro se tornaba muy rosa

-Vamos, qué es lo que siente por Sophie?

-mmm… eeeh… me… pues… me… ¿Por qué?

-Sólo dime qué es lo que sientes por ella, Jesse

-Me gusta mucho- dijo muy tímidamente

Los ojos de Lily brillaron de felicidad

-¿Te gusta Sophie?- gritó contenta

-Cállate Lily- le suplicó

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Lily…- parecía que no podía aguantar más

-¡Es que tu también le gustas!

En ese momento la timidez de Jesse desapareció y dejó ver una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué?- gritó

-Jesse, no grites

-¿Le gusto a Sophie?

-Mira, sé que no debí decirte eso, pero quiero lo mejor para ella y yo sé que contigo va a ser muy feliz

-¿Y qué debo hacer?- le preguntó emocionado

-Pues díselo, dile que te gusta

-¡Si¿Sólo eso?

Lily se quedó pensativa… por qué no? Aceleraría "el proceso"

-¡Bésala!

-¿Cómo?

-Bésala. Le dices que te gusta y luego la besas

-Y si…?

-No hay nada de que preocuparte, Jesse, no te va a rechazar- le dijo sabiendo lo que había estado a punto de decir

Jesse sonrió agradeciéndole a Lily y luego se marchó

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¡James!- le llamó Angelina

-¿Qué hay Angie?- _no he visto a Lily_

-Sólo quería decirte que… corté a mi novio

-¿Y?- _¿Le habrán gustado las rosas?_

-¿Cómo que "y"?- le dijo enojada- estoy soltera

-Aaah- _¿Dónde estará?_

-¿Hola? Soy Angelina Edison y estoy SOLTERA- repuso arrogante- tu también estás soltero ¿no?

-¡AH!- dijo al fin comprendiendo al prestarle atención- _pero… Lily_-eem… Angelina…

-Si, si quiero James- le dijo para después besarlo

-Angie…

-Adiós amor- le dijo y se marchó

-Pero…-_ vamos James, es Angelina Edison, la chica más linda de la escuela _le dijo una vocecita en la cabeza _y Lily está saliendo con el estúpido de Christopher_ cierto, si Lily no le había hecho caso durante casi 4 años ¿Qué le hacía pensar que lo haría con un ramo de rosas?

Regresó a la sala común y vio allí a Moony, haciendo sus deberes, para variar

-¡Saluda al nuevo novio de Angelina Edison!- gritó

-¿Lo dejaste afuera?- se burló Remus

-¡JO! Y creías que no iba a cortar al novio POR MI, el chico más popular de Hogwarts, el capitán de quidditch más papi de la historia…

Y ahí estaba, una vez más, James Potter vanagloriándose ¿Cómo había podido creer que había cambiado? Lily lo veía desde un rincón de la sala común

-¿Así que ya andas con ella?

-¡Por supuesto! La merezco, no crees?

_¡Anda con Angelina Edison! La tipa más zorra de Hogwarts, la más arrogante, engreída, cabeza hueca… pareja perfecta para Potter_ pensó Lily cruelmente

-¡Lily!- le dijo James reparando de su presencia y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba- ¿Te gustaron las flores?

-Si me conocieras, sabrías que me gustan más los tulipanes- le dijo Lily escéptica- y sabrías también que tengo novio, entonces te darías cuenta de que no le llegas ni a los talones

Era cierto, Lily no lo iba a dejar de odiar sólo con un ramo de rosas. Angelina era su novia y tenía que ir olvidando a Lily de una vez por todas.

Ya era hora de dejarla en paz, nunca le haría caso, no importaba lo que hiciera ni lo que dijera, a ella no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Ella quería a Christopher y era mejor dejarla siendo feliz, no le hablaría, no la saludaría, no la molestaría… al menos así tal vez lograría que ya no lo odiara tanto.

* * *

**Aaaay no soy nada buena para los titulos d los kpitulos! jajaja! En fin, les gusto? No pude hacerlo mas largo! Y les juro q pensaba subir este kpitulo antes pero no tuve tiempo! oooh, x favor no m odien! jejeje. **

**Oigan! Me mandaron muy poquitos reviews! Y.Y pero aun asi les agradezco mucho a quienes m mandaron! Los quiero taaanto**

**RaiPotter: Muchisisisisimas gracias! Espero q t haya gustado est kpitulo, ya puse mas d Lily y James, como c supone q debo hacer! jejeje**

**Arabelaweasley: SII! La suerte de vivir en Mexico! La fui a ver el 18! M ENKNTO! Y si, habia chavos q venian disfrazados y ni la menor idea d q era... pero antes di q iban disfrazados! Xq yo cuando llegue y vi a todos con su capa d Hogwarts o con cualquier otra cosa q pareciera d mago... y luego m vi a mi, y estaba como si nada Y.Y... si tan solo hubiera llevado mi varita! Ah, pero m la tenian q quitar en la escuela x ser un "objeto peligroso" oooogh! Lo puedes creer? En fin... espero q t haya gustado el kpitulo, es corto, pero ya, ahora si voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar antes**

**Inuyami: Sii! Son muy cortos! Lo lamento, no m odies! jijiji. Pero ya esta dicho, planeo actualizar mas rapido, t gusto est?**

**Son Melee: jajajaja! Eres genial, m enkntaron tus personalidades. Bueno, muchas gracias x tu review!**

**-.-JessiPau-.-**


	4. ¡MIRAME!

**¡MIRAME!**

En los días siguientes, lo único que se podía oír por los pasillos de Hogwarts era "Angie y James" la pareja más popular, la más perfecta.

James se encargaba de pavonearse por todas partes tomado de la mano de su chica y seguían besándose por todos los rincones del colegio. No había mejor pareja que los chicos más populares y los más bellos.

-Potter- dijo Lily con desprecio al verlo pasar tomado de la mano de su bella novia

-Ey ¿Qué hay con eso de que ya ibas a hacer las pases con él?

-Dime algo Sophie ¿Lo merece?

-Pues… no en este momento

James y Angelina llegaron a la entradilla del salón de Adivinación, se despidieron con un gran beso

_¡Suéltalo perra! Digo… maldito James_

-Nos vemos luego reina

-¡Te voy a extrañar! 45 minutos sin ti y ya te necesito…

-Bueno Sophie, aquí te dejo- le djio Lily a Sophie sin dejar de mirar a la pareja

-Gracias Lily, nos vemos al rato

Lily caminó hacia las escaleras de caracol mientras que James las bajó corriendo, pasando a su lado, su cabello azabache brincaba al movimiento de su hermoso cuerpo y una mirada perdida se apreciaba en su perfecto rostro, en el cual sus ojos combinaban a la perfección con el color de su piel…

_¡LILY! Basta, no lo veas _

James corrió hacia su clase de Aritmancia, Lily prefirió ir despacio, un primer retardo no haría daño, se tomó su tiempo para llegar hasta el otro lado del castillo y cuando llegó al aula, abrió la puerta

-¡Potter, ya te dije que no!- discutía la profesora

-Vamos, por qué no?

-Porque yo lo digo, Potter el trabajo lo haremos en parejas, no en tríos, entiendes?

-¡Pero me voy a quedar solo, Canuto está en Adivinación!

-¿Qué te he dicho acerca de poner apodos?

-¿Cómo espera que trabaje sin pareja? Déjeme estar con Moony y Colagusano…

- James, siéntate en esta mesa y… Lily!- dijo al percatarse de su presencia y bajando su tono de voz -¿Qué pasó? Si tu nunca llegas tarde, en fin, siempre hay una primera vez, no?- le dijo sonriendo- pasa

-Gracias- dijo Lily tímidamente

-Ya tienes pareja Potter- le dijo después muy seria a James- siéntate aquí Lily- le dijo señalando una mesa- haz lo mismo Potter

Lily se dirigió al sitio señalado y se sentó, James no replicó, sólo obedeció ¿Raro en él?

-Bien- comenzó la profesora- esta clase trabajaremos en parejas, pues veremos la personalidad de nuestro compañero, a través de los números, por supuesto. Ya todos sabemos convertir de memoria palabras a números, cierto? Bueno, utilicen su libro en la página 145, pueden empezar

-Bueno...- dijo Lily- ¿Qué me queda?- en una voz bastante audible, James permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo- ¿Qué número soy?- le preguntó a James

-No lo sé- respondió secamente con la mirada fija en el suelo

-No lo sabes porque no haz empezado a hacer las operaciones. Hazlas

-La verdad es que no se cómo

-¿No sabes convertir palabras a números?

-No- contestó fríamente

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?- dijo emblandeciéndose

-No te preocupes, le preguntaré a Remus- por qué desde que anda con Angelina ya no le prestaba atención a ella? Por qué ya no la veía igual?

-Yo puedo enseñarte

-En serio, no es necesario

-Pero…- _¿Qué estás haciendo Lily?_ – Sí, sí es necesario, puesto que lo tenemos que hacer en este momento y si tú no sabes, no podremos- le dijo con firmeza nuevamente

-No, mira, si tú sabes, hazlo. Si yo no lo hago y tú sí, tu calificación subirá y la mía bajara. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, excepto por mí, pero no creo que pase

-Es que… yo también quiero saber mi personalidad- dijo de nuevo hablando tranquila _Genial Lily, buen pretexto_ pensó con sarcasmo

-En serio Lily, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo- dijo por fin mirándola, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Su rostro estaba serio, no había rastro de su perfecta sonrisa

Era cómo si algo le atravesara el pecho a Lily, peor aún, sentía una terrible opresión, justo en el corazón. James Potter regresándole sus palabras. ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho Lily que no le hiciera perder su tiempo? Y ahora con esas mismas palabras, había dejado a Lily sin habla. Tardó un momento en recuperar la voz, se había quedado pasmada, luego dijo con mucha dignidad

-Mira, eres mi pareja de clase y si no entiendes, no me queda de otra, no es que quiera, pero tengo que explicarte. Cada letra tiene un número, la A es 1, B 2, C 3… aquí esta la tabla, aunque supuestamente eso ya deberíamos saberlo de memoria Potter, tienes que sumar los números de cada letra de tu nombre ¿Entiendes?

-Aja- James no la volvía a ver, mantenía la mirada fija en el libro _no la mires, no la mires_ su mirada se desvió hacia el rostro de la chica y de inmediato regresó al libro _es hermosa… no James, basta_

_¿Por qué no me miras? Veme al menos cuando te hablo… James!_ Lily suspiró y continuó

-… si… emmm… aja, sumados dan 43, ahora sumas los dígitos del resultado, o sea 4 más 3, así que tu número es 7

-mmm…

-¿Entendiste?

-No soy tan estúpido Lily- contestó escéptico

-No estoy muy segura…- le dijo fríamente- bien, la personalidad de los sietes- comenzó a leer- "El siete representa la idea de la plenitud o totalidad, indica talento, energía, natural artístico, sentido del humor y facilidad para el trato social. Los sietes suelen ser gente con suerte, de trato fácil y con mucho éxito, pero también pueden ser personas dispersas, que se ofenden con facilidad o superficiales. El siete se considera a veces un número místico, debido a que asocia con los bíblicos siete días de la Creación, y con los siete cuerpos celestes de la antigua astronomía. En el amor son cien por ciento compatibles con los 2."

-mmmm… bien haré el tuyo- permanecieron en silencio los dos por unos momentos, James seguía sin mirarla, hasta que al fin dijo, sin levantar siquiera la cabeza, agachado en el libro- eres… 2- hizo caso omiso a lo que acaba de suceder ¿Cien por ciento compatible con ella? Para nada. Continuó- "El dos representa la interacción, la comunicación en dos direcciones, la cooperación y el equilibrio. Los Dos son imaginativos, creativos y amables. Sus características son la paz, la armonía, el compromiso, la lealtad y el sentido de la justicia. Pero el dos introduce la idea de conflicto, de fuerzas opuestas, y de facetas en contraposición: el día y la noche, lo bueno y lo malo. Los Dos pueden ser retraídos, volubles, tímidos e indecisos. En el amor son compatibles con… pues los sietes"

-Contigo- dijo pensativa Lily, sin mirarlo

-No, no conmigo. Tal vez tu novio es siete- le dijo James seriamente, mientras se paraba- gracias por la ayuda- se despidió, aún seguía sin mirarla

Al salir de la clase de Aritmancia, Lily encontró a su amiga esperándola ya fuera

-Lily, te noto algo triste ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Triste? Para nada- le contestó fingiendo una sonrisa

-Chica ¡Te conozco¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, Sophie

Lily vio que James y Sirius se acercaban y no quiso encontrarlos y el pretexto ideal llegó de pronto. Jesse también se acercaba

-Ay Sophie ¿Qué crees? Tengo que ver a Chris, nos vemos- y se fue dejando a una Sophie algo confundida- que le diga, que le diga- decía Lily para sí misma cerrando los ojos esperanzada mientras se iba

-Lily- ahí estaba Christopher, una gran gran gran coincidencia

-Hola Chris- saludó Lily olvidando lo ocurrido en Artimancia por completo y centrándose en su novio

-Mira lo que te compré- dijo su novio sacando un ramo de tulipanes

-¡Chris!- dijo Lily- wow gracias, están preciosos… a qué se deben?- preguntó sonriendo

-A que te adoro amor

-Yo también- no pudo resistirlo, al mirar esa boca, esos labios… quería perderse, sólo perderse en se beso…

-Tulipanes- dijo James al ver la escena- tulipanes- pero de pronto notó que hablaba solo, ya no estaba Sirius con él- ¿Dónde demonios está Sirius?- dijo buscando entre los alumnos que allí se encontraban -maldición- finalizó al no hallarlo y pasó junto a los novios que aún seguían besándose para dirigirse a la sala común. Esperaba encontrarse a su novia en el camino, pero no sucedió, así que afligido entró por el agujero del retrato. Incluso la sala común se encontraba vacía

-Estupendo, tantos alumnos en Gryffindor y nadie aquí- dijo fríamente para sí mismo y se recostó en el sillón

Pasó allí al menos media hora, mirando hacia nada, pensando en todo, o al menos, intentándolo, pues sólo se podía encontrar a Lily en sus pensamientos _Deja de pensar en ella James, tú tienes novia, ella tiene novio… al cual adora, y piensa que no le llegas ni a los talones - nunca te va a hacer caso - pero y si insisto… - ¿Cuánto tiempo has insistido? Y lograste algo? - Me odia - ¿Me ama? - pero… - tu tienes novia, si Lily te amara no debería importarte - pero no me ama, ella ama a su novio - que la conoce más que yo - porque a él si le dio la oportunidad de conocerla - deja de pensar en Lily - la tarea de pociones - ¿Qué debíamos hacer? - Lily debe saber - ¿Y si lo utilizo como pretexto? - no, se va a dar cuenta - se supone que ya no debería molestarla… - es cierto, la iba a dejar en paz - me va a costar mucho trabajo - pero tengo que hacerlo…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien súbitamente entró corriendo a la sala común, llorando desesperadamente con profundo pesar, era Sophie Ambers. Al correr hacia su habitación se tropezó y cayó fuertemente, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir llorando, sentada en el suelo, se veía tan mal… James se paró de inmediato y fue hacia ella

-Ambers ¿Qué pasa?- Sophie no respondió, sólo lloraba- ven, párate- le dijo james tomándola por la cintura delicadamente, ayudándola a parar

La llevó hacia el sillón y se sentó con ella...

* * *

**AAAAAAY habia dicho ya q amo a James? Si... creo q lo hago diario jeje. Hoy llore x el, lo saben? Ni siquiera se q m paso, estaba en clase y empece a escribir en mi cuaderno "LE" como él hacia y luego la snitch y luego... la lagrima! M puse a llorar y todo el salon viendom! Le empec a decir a una amiga "James se murio" segurament no sabia d q hablaba, solo m veia raro... supongo q debo empezar a preocuparme, verdad? En fin, disculpen la patoaventura, es q m acord.**

**Les gusto este kpitulo? Creo q es el q mas m ha gustado hasta el momento, ya kptaron la idea d lo d Sophie o aun no? Piensele se los dejo d tarea jajaja**

**Muchas gracias x los 4 reviews... 4? aaah son muy pococ T.T' U.U Por favor! Mandenm reviews, se lo suplico! POR FAVOR!**

**Bueno muchisisisisisisisissisisisisisimas gracias a**

**RaiPotter: No m tarde, lo ves? jijijiji espero q est kpitulo t guste mucho!**

**JeSsY WeAsLeY: Hola! Siii, creo q m va a resultar IMPOSIBLE hacer sufrir a James, pero bueno, ya veremos, a ver si t gusta este kpitulo, espero q si**

**ArabelaWeasley: Si! Cada vez odio mas a Angelina Edison, creo q teminare matandola, jajajaja broma broma, ya actualize mas rapido, dejam presumir, espero q t haya gusta est kpitulo**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: No m tarde! Oh, m siento tan orgullosa jejeje, muchas gracias x tu review, espero q t est gustando la historia!**

**Aaaah si claro lo olvidaba... por favor no m odien... pero es q voy a empezar examenes, tengo q estudiar xq si no no m van a querer meter a las clases d Italiano q tanto quiero! Asi q no se si voy a poder entrar a internet en estas semanas, pero les juro q voy a hacr todo lo posible x entrar rapido y poner el siguient kpitulo, siiiii? Bueno, espero muchos reviews! por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! je, es todo. Coman frutas y verduras jiji**

**-.- Jessik -.-**


	5. La nueva amiga

**La nueva amiga**

-Ambers…-repitió, pero sólo obtuvo un sollozo por respuesta -¿Quieres hablar?- dijo sobando su espalda y Sophie sólo negó con la cabeza - está bien, te dejo… si me regalas una sonrisa- ella lloraba incontroladamente tapándose la cara- ¡Vamos! No llores, si, si, si? - le dijo sonriendo tiernamente- seee que quieeeeres sonreiiiiir - cantó infantilmente y logró que Sophie dejara de llorar y se limpiara las lágrimas- ¡Eso! Ahora sonríe, sale? Sólo una sonrisa… see que quieeeres haceeerlo - Sophie sonrió -Gracias por la sonrisa Ambers ¿Ves? Te ves más bonita así. No te preocupes lo que sea que tengas, ten por seguro que se va a arreglar

-No lo creo- respondió Sophie tristemente

-¡Claro que si! Todo tiene solución lo único que tienes que hacer es buscarla

-Créemelo James, el amor no siempre tiene soluciones

-Ay, lloras por alguien?

-Si- contestó Sophie suspirando con tristeza

-Planeaba ayudarte, pero si es por amor, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, puesto que estoy igual- dijo ahora entristeciendo él

-¿Cómo? Pasó algo con Angelina?

-eeeh- _perfecto James, ya la regaste_- no, de hecho estamos perfectos- _mejor cierra la boca_- no, olvida lo que te dije

-Es por Lily ¿Verdad?

-mmmm…

-Sé que es por ella

-Está bien, sí, es por ella- Sophie sólo rió- ¿Y que hay de ti, por quién estás así?

-Pues… por un chico…

-¿Qué pasa con ese chico?

-… lo quiero demasiado, pero no debe ser así. Aunque simplemente no puedo evitar quererlo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… olvídalo, no tiene caso

-No sabía que tenías novio

-O.O' No lo tengo… bueno, ya me voy- dijo parándose

-¡Espera! No quiero quedarme solo

-Claro… disculpa- y se volvió a sentar

-¿Sabías de ese chico de quinto que está loco por ti?

-Dan… si, lo sé. No me deja en paz

-¿Cómo?

-Todo el tiempo me está dando rosas y me da cartas y me ruega, ya me hartó, no puedo hacer nada para hacerle entender que NO LO QUIERO

-¿Ni poquito?

-Ni poquito, piensa que regalándome todo eso se va a ganar mi amor, y no entiende que el amor no sólo se gana con cosas y regalos sino con acciones y palabras…

-Wow, me saliste muy poeta…- le interrumpió riéndose- Sirius lo odia¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sabe por qué, pero dice que uno de estos días le pegará

-Sirius…

-Mi amigo

-Lo sé…- sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez, pero logró contenerse sin que James lo notara y disimuló diciendo- bueno ¿Y qué hay de ti, qué pasa con Lily?

-¿De qué?

-¿Por qué primero le mandas flores y le ruegas y de un día para otro sólo la ignoras?

-No la ignoro…

-¿No?

-Bueno, es que… la tengo que olvidar y ya me di por vencido. Ella nunca me va a dejar de odiar. Además ya tiene novio, no tiene caso

-Si, y lo quiere demasiado

-Lo sé, es sólo por eso que la tengo que olvidar

-¿Sólo por eso, no olvidas algo importante?- le dijo Sophie riendo

-mmmm… no

-Que tú también tienes novia, tal vez…

-¡AH! Si, ay…- James se apenó tanto que su cara de pronto estaba del color del cabello de su amada- también por eso

-James, de verdad quieres a Angelina?- posterior a esa pregunta hubo una larga pausa, hasta que al fin dijo en voz poco audible y algo triste

-Por supuesto

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Debe haber algún pero ¿no?

-Claro que no, si la quiero porque si no no andaría con ella- dijo James testarudo

-aaah si?- le dijo Sophie perspicaz, James suspiró profundamente

-Pero… quiero más a Lily… ay, no sé que hacer Ambers, en serio que ya la quiero olvidar- hubo un silencio prolongado, Sophie parecía muy pensativa, hasta que James habló de nuevo- te propongo algo!

-Te escucho

-¿Qué tal… si nos ayudamos mutuamente? Tú para olvidar al tipo que te puso así y yo para olvidar a Lily

-¡Es que no quiero olvidarlo!

-Pienso que si te hizo poner así, deberías hacerlo, no vale la pena- silencio de nuevo, Sophie pensaba en las posibilidades de olvidar a su chico

-Lo pensaré y te digo después ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo- bueno Ambers…

-Sophie, James, dime Sophie- le dijo sonriendo, James también lo hizo

-Sophie, me gustó la charla, pero creo que me tengo que ir

-Aaah si, gracias por todo James- dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-De nada

-Te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie de esto

-Claro, y yo haría lo mismo si no le dijeras a Lily

-No te preocupes… será nuestro secreto- James rió

-Te busco luego para que me digas que te parece eso de ayudarnos- le dijo guiñando un ojo

-Si James, nos vemos

James se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, Sophie permaneció sentada, estaba mucho más tranquila, se acostó en el sillón y se quedó dormida…

-Sophie, Sophie- la llamaba Lily, despertándola- Sophie ¿Qué pasó?

-Lily…- le contestó adormilada

-Ay Sophie… ¿Qué pasó con Jesse?

-¿Qué esperabas que pasara?- le dijo enojándose

-Sophie… pensé que… - _¿Por qué se habrá puesto así?_ - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Jesse te besó…

-¡Pues no debió hacerlo!- gritó

-Creí que…

-Lily, te dije que no hicieras nada, no necesito novio en este momento ¿entiendes?- sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Sophie, no tienes por qué ponerte así, Jesse me lo contó todo, lo empujaste y le diste una cachetada, le gritaste y luego corriste…

-Jamás pedí, ni a ti ni a él, un beso suyo. NO DEBIÓ HACERLO

-¿No pudiste haber hablado con él? Pudiste haberle dicho eso… no ponerte como te pusiste

-No lo entiendes Lily- le contestó Sophie tranquila

-Está destrozado…

-Mañana hablaré con él- Lily sonrió

-¿Qué pasa Sophie?

-Nada- le dijo evadiéndola- estoy bien Lily, nos vemos

Ahora Lily quedó sola en sala común, y James salió…

_Vamos, hazlo, hazlo_ -Ho… hola James- le dijo tímidamente

-Nos acabamos de ver, por qué me saludas? - dijo distraído -¿Haz visto a Sirius?

-No… no lo he visto- le contestó decepcionada

_Si, definitivamente ya no le importo, se supone que tampoco debe importarme, pero tengo que admitir que extraño demasiado su atención…_

* * *

**Hola! Ya, estoy libre de examenes! Soy tan feliz! Bueno ya les dejo aqui el 5to kpitulo con una mal titulo como siempre! jejeje. Gracias x lo reviews, muchas gracias!**

**RaiPotter: Gracias gracias gracias! Q bueno q t guste el fic y realmente espero q est kpitulo t gust mucho**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Si, estoy un poquitititito obsesionada, solo un poco jijiji**

**Inuyami: Listo! Ya he puesto el kpitulo, espero q t gust mucho!**

**Jamie Black: Q bien! M alegra saber q no soy la unik jajaja si claro, lo dl velo fue horrible! Pero aun hay una posibilidad de q el este bien... nunk c sabe, ruego por que Sirius siga vivo! Bueno, espero q t gust este kpitulo, orgullosa hija d Siruis Black (ya quisiera yo ser la novia, no la hija) jejeje**

**mati1989: jejeje. Si, opino q Lily debe sufrir un poquito solo x rechazar a James y decirle cosas feas U.U**

**ArabelaWeasley: M parece perfecto eso d irnos a Italia, con tantos guapos q hay por alla! aaaaaay si, seria lindo! Aun no notas lo d Sophie? Es facil! Bueno, si lo notas m dices jejejjee, t gusto este kpitulo? Disculpa x dejarlo asi, pero yo q iba a saber q m iban a tokr los examenes despues d poner ese kpitulo? jajajajaja**

**XdianuX: Si, a mi tambien m enknta esa pareja jejeje, q bueno q t guste, gracias!**

**Rosita: Muchas gracias! Espero q este kpitulo tambien t guste!**

**Bien creo q es todo, muchas gracias x los reviews otra vez! Cuidense mucho, los quiero!**

**-.- JessiPau -.-**


	6. Se acabó

**Se Acabó**

A la mañana siguiente Lily bajó a desayunar, iba sola y algo triste, Sophie había bajado sin siquiera avisarle. Llegó al comedor y la encontró allí, en la mesa de Gryffindor, sola al igual que ella

-¡Sophie!- le llamó -¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-Ay Lily, mira la hora, ya tenía hambre y tú seguías dormidota- le dijo sonriendo, Lily también lo hizo y se sentó a su lado

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le dijo desanimada

-Bueno… pues, por lo de ayer, sé que algo paso, aunque no me lo quieras contar. Pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase puedes contar conmigo ¿Está bien?

-Ay Lily…- le sonrió agradecida

-Me preocupaste Sophie…

-No, no hay nada de que preocuparse, nada pasó y por lo tanto no me afecta… no tiene importancia, hay que olvidarlo ¿Si?

-Me parece perfecto- le dijo amigable y la abrazó

Desayunaron en silencio, pero felices por haber arreglado el pequeño conflicto, hasta que…

-¡Hola Sophie!- le saludó un chico que se acercaba y Lily se sorprendió al ver quien era y lo hizo aún más cuando su amiga se levantó y acudió a él

-Hola James- dijo saludándolo de beso

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES SOPHIA AMBERS WALTEN? _Pensó Lily profundamente molesta, tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza, tal vez la tranquilizaría…

CHAZZZZZZ! El jugo salía de su boca mojando a sus compañeros cercanos¡Lo había escupido! Y lo había provocado el hecho de que James abrazaba a su amiga y le susurraba algo al oído mientras ella asentía. Lily trató de respirar, pues su barbilla estaba completamente mojada del jugo de calabaza y a su alrededor todos la miraban extrañados y molestos

_1…2... 3... 4..._ pensó mientras respiraba muy profundamente, y tan rápido que pronto se mareó 5_… 6… 7… ESTO NO FUNCIONA!_ Cuando James se sentó, Sophie regresó tan indiferente que Lily se molestó un poco más

-eeem… Sophie…- dijo Lily tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero no lo logró por mucho tiempo- ¿DESDE CUÁNDO JAMES TE LLAMA SOHPIE Y NO AMBERS?

-Lily Evans… que es lo que te pasa?- le dijo sonriendo perspicaz

-¿DESDE… CUÁNDO… JAMES POTTER… TE LLAMA… SOPHIE?

-Desde ayer… después de que lo pasó con Jesse estuve con él, estuvimos platicando y nos hicimos amigos, es verdaderamente lindo…

-Le contaste ¿verdad?- interrumpió de inmediato, molestándose aún más

-¿Qué?

-Le contaste a él lo que te pasó ¿Cierto? Lo que no me quieres contar a mi!

-Pues…-dijo dudosa

-¡No lo puedo creer! Juro que no lo puedo creer…

-Vamos, a ti ya no te importa él… cierto?- le preguntó preocupada, después de todo nunca haría nada que a su amiga le afectara

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, claro que no me importa…- se apresuró a mentir- es sólo que¿James? De tantos que pudieron haber sido ¿Tuvo que ser precisamente James Potter tu confidente?

-Lily…- dijo aún más preocupada, pues no quería hacerla enojar

-Escucha, no me molesta que no me lo cuentes… si no lo haces es por algo, lo que me molesta es que James… bueno, en realidad tampoco James es lo que me molesta- mintió nuevamente- sino que… - no se le ocurrió una buena excusa, así que se limitó a decir- en realidad… nada me molesta Sophie- le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- no sé que me pasa últimamente, pero tú no te preocupes por nada- le dijo esta vez tranquila

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunta dudosa

-Completamente- sonrió, pero en realidad por dentro gritaba y sentía unas locas ganas de hacerlo, pero debía contenerse

-Bueno… entonces ahorita regreso- dijo su amiga, se paró y se dirigió hacia James, quien al ver que se acercaba se paró de inmediato y fue a su encuentro

-AAAAGGHH!- fue lo único que pudo hacer Lily

No le apetecía seguir comiendo, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor, dejando su desayuno a medias. Se dirigió a su primera clase "Transformaciones", sabía que era temprano pero no le importó, necesitaba estar lejos de allí, subió y bajó escaleras, pasó por pasadizos secretos, caminó y caminó por pasillos vacíos; hasta que de pronto se paró en seco a unos pasos de un pasillo que al verlo de reojo parecía vacío y al asimilar la imagen se dio cuenta de que no era así, retrocedió y vio allí a dos chicos jugando, es decir, un chico y una chica, él le estaba alborotando el cabello y ella respondía dándole un cariñoso golpe en el abdomen, la chica era bonita, con bellos ojos azules que combinaban a la perfección con su túnica de Ravenclaw, rubio y lacio cabello hasta la cintura y bonito cuerpo, el chico rubio, al igual que ella, muy apuesto… era Christopher, él la jaló delicadamente y la abrazo…

-¿Te diviertes?- le dijo Lily furiosa acercándose a ellos

-… hola Lily- le dijo él confundido soltando a la Ravenclaw. Lily sólo lo miró con odio

-Pero que maleducado¿No me vas a presentar a tu "amiguita"?

-Claro- le djio él despreocupado- mira, ella es Victoria, mi amiga- le dijo poniendo un especial énfasis en la última palabra- Vicky…- dijo dirigiéndose ahora a la rubia- ella es Lily, mi…

-Ex novia- le dijo estirando el brazo para estrechar su mano- mucho gusto- le dijo hipócritamente- bueno, se me hace tarde, me voy- continuó su caminó hacia el aula de Transormaciones

-¿Ex novia?- le preguntó Vicky a Chris, confundida, él no respondió, corrió hacia Lily, y al encontrarse a un par de metros de distancia de ella le preguntó

-¿Ex novia, Lily?

-Así es- dijo sin siquiera voltear ni dejar de caminar

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hoy¿Tu qué pensabas?- se encontraba tan molesta

-Lily, yo te amo- al fin paró y volteó a verlo

-Pero eso no te impide estar con otras chicas ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?- le dijo molesto- ¿Estás terminando conmigo porque… estaba con Vicky?

-¿No te parece suficiente razón?

-Absolutamente no

-Me… me estabas… engañando- se inventó la pelirroja

-¿ENGAÑANDO? Me puedes decir qué fue lo que hice con Vicky que no haga con mis amigos hombres?

-La estabas… abrazando

-¿Dejarás de ser mi novia sólo porque la abrace?

-Si- respondió y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino

-Bien… pero por favor nunca olvides… que te quiero como a nadie, y siempre va a ser así, te amo

-Tendré que escribirlo en algún lado, o tal vez tenga que grabarte diciéndolo para no poder olvidarlo- le dijo cruelmente sin voltear y así caminó hasta el aula de adivinación

Cuando llegó allí, estaba el salón ya lleno de estudiantes, al entrar vio a Sophie recargada en la pared platicando con James. Caminó hasta la banca del rincón y se sentó allí, entonces se dio cuenta de que no llevaba mochila, enfureció aún más

-Lily, dónde estabas? Te busque por todos lados, ella no contestó- ¿Lily?- silencio, ella estaba demasiado enojada para decir una palabra- ¿Qué pasa?- al menos esta vez volteo a verla molesta-¿Qué tienes Lily?- preguntó preocupada abrazándola con fuerza. Es increíble como un abrazo sincero de tu mejor amiga puede reanimarte de la peor situación

-Corte a Christopher- dijo más tranquila

-¿QUÉ?- gritó incrédula- pero ¿Pero, por qué?

-No lo sé… supongo que perdí el interés- Sophie permaneció en silencio- además, casi no lo veía

-O sea que… prefieres estar con alguien al que veas todos los días?- le dijo sonriendo- Lily no contesto, puesto que en ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall, pero se quedó pensando en ello _pues… sí, si quiero una relación con alguien debe ser con una persona a la que vea siempre. _Como si lo estuviera llamando telepáticamente, vio que James se encontraba frente a ella y la miraba

_Es hermosa_ -¿Me das permiso?- le dijo serio

-¿Cómo?

-Mis cosas están allí, me voy a sentar en la banca en la que estás

-Potter, Evans. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la profesora al ver que James no se sentaba. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose.

-¿Me das permiso?- repitió el chico. Lily no se inmutó, se dirigió a la profesora

-Disculpe… olvide mis cosas, puedo ir por ellas?

-La clase ya empezó Evans, me temo que no

-Pero…

-Trabaja con alguien más

-Lily¿ME DAS PERMISO?- dijo una vez más. La chica lo miró nuevamente, pero contestó

-Trabaja con James- ordenó la profesora McGonagall

-¡NO!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2 chicos

-Es una orden- dijo seriamente la maestra. A regañadientes los chicos se sentaron juntos- Bien, abran sus libros en la página 45 y empiecen a leer

Lily tenía unas enormes ganas de acercarse más a él, pero sabía que no debía… entonces él lo hizo, podía sentir su calor, intentó alejarse pero no lo logró y aún peor, involuntariamente se acercó aún más. Dirigió si mirada al libro para fingir que leía, pues no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado concentrada en James.

De pronto sintió algo en la pierna, volteó a ver y que era y observó la mano de James, sobando su pierna. Quedó inmóvil unos segundos, pensó en permitirle que lo hiciera, le gustaba sentirla…

Mientras tanto James se encontraba aún sorprendido de su valor y su suerte, es decir, se había atrevido a colocar su mano en su pierna delicadamente y Lily lo había permitido! No podía encontrarse más feliz, aunque se encontraba algo ruborizado…

Hasta que en la cabeza de Lily resonó la voz de Angelina, era una de tantas veces que la había oído decirle a James "Te quiero, mi rey"

-Quita tu asquerosa mano de mi pierna- dijo lentamente, claramente enojada. James la miró con un aire de sorpresa y tristeza a la vez, pero no respondió así que Lily se alejó, logrando que él dejara de tocarla

-Pero… pensé

-¿QUÉ¿QUÉ PENSASTE POTTER?- dijo gritando esta vez

-Que… pues… no, nada. Discúlpame

-No me digas, llegaste a creer que me gustaría? O que me gustarías tú? JA! POR SUPUESTO! JAMAS VOY A SENTIR NADA POR TI- dijo burlona

-No- le dijo enojándose por primera vez con ella desde que la conocía- por supuesto que no, yo NUNCA te voy a gustar, estoy conciente de ello y sinceramente no me importa- _PERO QUE GRAN MENTIRA JAMES_- yo tengo una novia a la que quiero como a nadie. Obviamente no se compara contigo- sentía como su corazón se rompía, o mejor dicho, ni si quiera lo sentía, no podía sentirlo palpitar, era como si se hubiera parado en el momento en que ella le dio a conocer que nunca sentiría nada por él. Y lo mismo sintió Lily cuando escuchó lo que pensaba de ella y de Angelina, de inmediato sintió como sus ojos se humedecían,

-Muy bien, así es como debe ser, no? Ella es tu novia… yo no soy nadie- dijo casi sin poder hablar. Una lágrima estaba a punto de caer pero la detuvo

-Así es. Y a mi nunca me vas a hacer caso porque tu tienes a tu novio, y eso esta bien para mi, no me interesa, porque yo tengo a Angie

_¿Angie?_ pensó Lily con tristeza _…yo tengo a mi_ novio pensó analizando eso -No, yo ya no tengo a mi novio, terminé con él hace unos momentos- James permaneció en silencio

-POTTER, EVANS- dijo la profesora molesta, entonces se dieron cuenta que estuvieron hablando, casi gritando- al parecer tienen asuntos más importantes que discutir que hacer lo que les indique- al ver que los chicos permanecían en silencio y algo confundidos, continuó- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, pero no es suficiente, merecen un castigo, los espero al finalizar las clases, para aplicárselo

Ni Lily ni James respondieron, estaban demasiado afligidos, o demasiado sorprendidos, o demasiado indignados, ni siquiera ellos sabían.

* * *

**Hola! Heme aqui una vez mas! Como tan? Como se la pasan? Espero que muy muy muy muy muy bien**

**Aaay muchas gracias x sus reviews, aun son poquitos, pero los agradezco muchoooo. Aunq ps, si m mandan un poquito mas no estaria mal jejeje**

ArabelaWeasley: Que bien q t hayas ido a festejar y a relajart, lo mereces, no? jeje, oye y como q ligast? Y los italianos para cuando? eeeeh? En fin, a ver si con el dinerito q saques en el trabajo t acuerdas de autora favorita JessiPau y le compras un regalito, jajaja, si claro, ya quisiera! No te creas! Este kpitulo fue largo, no? Espero q t haya gustado mucho!

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Ay Dios, como puedes recordar ese nombre? Si lo escribí bien? jejeje. Si estuvo muy corto? bueno, creo este si es mas largo, eso espero. Te gusto?

Jamie Black: Me alegra mucho q t este gustando, espero q este kpitulo tmb t haya gustado mucho

Sailor Alluminem Siren: eeey m enknto eso d "nos leemos despues" je, si queria poner eso d q ya q no t pelan es cuando tu los empiezas a pelar a ellos, es muy real, siempre pasa! jajaja

mati1989: mmmm... lo de las buenas klifikciones como q no paso, pero bueno... d todas maneras seguire con lo dl italiano y no t preocupes cuando yo aprenda, yo mismita d enseño! Tengo paciencia asi q no importa jijiji Si, m agrada tambien la actitud d James, hasta cierto punto lo merece. NADIE TRATA MAL A JAMES POTTER... ejem, perdon, ojala t haya gustado mucho este kpitulo

RaiPotter: Q bueno q t haya gustado! Ay en vdd m alegra mucho eso, si t parece q esta muy pesado James? Tal vez Lily c lo merce, jeje. Espero q este kpitulo t guste mucho mucho mucho

mmmm... ya va ser Navidad! Quiero desearles q c la pasen bonito! Q esten muy felices, nada d enojarse ni ponerse tristes, eeh? Y no m refiero solo a Navidad. A ver si Santa o los reyes m llevan algo ahi a su ksa jejeje, broma broma, q c la pasen muy muy muy lindo. Acuerdense q los quiero muxo!

-.- JessiPau -.-


	7. El peor castigo peor?

**El peor castigo... peor?**

El día transcurrió rápidamente y antes de lo que los 2 chicos pensaban, ya se encontraban en frente del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, en su despacho

-Muy bien…- decía ella, examinándolos- ¿Se dan cuenta de la falta cometida? Estoy conciente de que no es severa, pero fue realizada, por lo tanto habrá una consecuencia

-Le pido una disculpa profesora- dijo Lily de todo corazón

-Las disculpas no son suficientes Evans, sin embargo, la acepto- dijo sonriendo con sinceridad

-Pero qué… lo único malo que hicimos fue no seguir su indicación de leer, gran cosa!- argumentó James

-Tal vez usted no lo notó Potter, pero además de no haber seguido la simple indicación de leer, se encontraban discutiendo en un tono muy elevado de voz, casi gritando, de cosas que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con la clase. Sí, lo pude notar, y no fui la única que escuchó su discusión- añadió al ver su mirada, y luego continuó- es por eso que merecen un castigo ¿Alguna otra objeción?- preguntó mirándolos severamente

-No- dijeron al unísono los Gryffindors

-Bien, tendrán que hacer una investigación detallada acerca de la transformación de animales a electrodomésticos muggles

-¿Qué?- gritó James incrédulo- pero eso es imposible de lograr

-No lo es- le contestó la profesora con tranquilidad- claro que debe ser un profesional experto en transformaciones, pero no es imposible. Y lo que ustedes tienen que hacer es investigar cómo se logra y entregar un reporte detallado para mañana en un solo pergamino de 2 metros mínimo- a Lily le pareció prudente permanecer en silencio y James parecía haberse quedado sin palabras

-Disculpe…-dijo ella después de unos momentos- ¿Dijo "un solo pergamino"?

-Por supuesto, el trabajo lo realizarán juntos y lo entregarán juntos y así quizás resuelvan el conflicto que se generó en clase- respondió mirándolos con severidad

-No puede ser- oyeron que decía James para sí mismo- ¿Me está diciendo… que tengo que hacer una investigación de la transformación de animales a electrodomésticos muggles… en 2 metros mínimo de pergamino, para mañana… y con ella?

-Así es. Pero no le resultará difícil Potter, es usted un experto en transformaciones, lo suficiente para darse el lujo de asistir sólo a 2 de las 6 clases por semana que tiene de mi materia, no es así?- le dijo resentida. Como James no contestó la profesora volvió a hablar- si no tienen alguna duda se pueden marchar

Los chicos se levantaron y salieron de la oficina sin quejarse, se dirigieron a la sala común aún sin hablar y cuando llegaron Lily subió a su cuarto y James se acercó a los merodeadores dispuesto, al parecer, a contarles todo lo ocurrido. Cuando Lily abrió la puerta de su dormitorio se encontró sólo con Sophie, estaba llorando

-Sophie…- al verla, brincó y rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas

-Lily… hola- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que no le salió nada bien

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada

-Nada ¿Por qué?

- ¬¬ porque… estas llorando?

-Ah, no no no- contestó limpiándose la cara con las manos- lo que pasa es que… me hice una poción para… hacer la piel mas suave y… pues me ha de haber salido mal porque… pues me empezaron a llorar los ojos. Es todo

-No tienes porque mentirme- le dijo seriamente- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?- esta vez habló tan seria que hubo una gran similitud con la profesora McGonagall

-Lily… no puedo, es complicado. Prefiero no hacerlo, perdón- le dijo empezando a llorar aún más

-Está bien, no te voy a presionar. Sólo no me mientas ¿Quieres?

-Ay, perdón, en serio lo siento mucho. Pero hasta para ti sería difícil y…

-No Sophie, no te preocupes- interrumpió sonriendo- pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo

-Lo sé. Gracias- respondió sincera- hubo un silencio algo prolongado hasta que…

-¡EVANS!- oyeron que gritaba James desde la sala común. Y Lily se asomó

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó molesta

-Sé que esto te va a caer de sorpresa pero… tenemos un trabajo que hacer!

-¿Y por qué gritas? Es mejor que subas hasta aquí y me lo digas- le dijo maliciosa

-JA! No voy a caer Evans¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

-Bien bien, allá voy

-¡Cierto!- dijo Sophie -¿Qué pasó con McGonagall?

-¡OGH! Pues tendré que hacer un largo trabajo con James Potter- le respondió disgustada- Bueno, tardaremos mucho, no te voy a encontrar despierta. Adiós

-Adios Lily… suerte, supongo

-Gracias

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con James

-¡Vamos!- le dijo feliz.

Lily lo miró extrañada y juntos se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Ya ahí, Lily le ordenó buscar todos los libros que encontrara sobre transformaciones y buscó una mesa donde sentarse, esperaba que James se quejara pero no pasó, parecía demasiado feliz para hacerlo y de inmediato fue por ellos. Llegó al menos con veinte libros apilados en los brazos y los dejó en la mesa sonriendo

-Quita esa ridícula sonrisa- ordenó la chica molesta- No va ser un rato agradable ¿Sabes?- James la miró escéptico

-No sonrío por esto- contestó y volvió a sacar libros

-Ah… bien

Después de un rato, se encontraban en medio de docenas de montañas de libros

-Perfecto- opinó Lily- tenemos todo lo que necesitamos

-¿Esperas que yo lea todo esto?

-Primero tenemos que ver de que tipo de transformaciones habla cada libro… empezaremos por esta pila- explicó tomando uno

-¿Estás loca? Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tomará eso?

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?- preguntó con impaciencia- Además nos servirá para aprender cosas que no sabemos… y créeme que a ti te faltan muchas cosas por saber

-¿Ah, si? Pues no estés tan segura, señorita perfección- se defendió aún sonriendo

-No me llames así- respondió enojada

-Te voy a mostrar- dijo tomando varios libros y dejándolos a un lado, hasta que al final sólo quedó la mitad- ninguno de estos va hablar de transformaciones a electrodomésticos- aseguró poniéndolos en otra mesa

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Los he leído todos

-¿Qué?- le preguntó incrédula- ¿Tú, James Potter has leído… todos estos libros?

-Por supuesto… bien, podemos empezar ya?- Lily no contestó, sólo se limitó a hacer lo debido y empezó a hojear un libro. James no volvió a decir nada y empezó a hacer lo mismo

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, leyendo libros donde no encontraban absolutamente nada relacionado con la transformación de animales a electrodomésticos muggles

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que en ninguno de aquellos libros hay nada relacionado con esto?- preguntó Lily después de un rato, señalando los libros que había quitado de la mesa

-Completamente- afirmó James- esos sólo hablan de transformaciones de humanos a animales- Lily lo miró ceñuda y no volvió a decir nada

Después algunas horas en las que las pilas de libros habían reducido considerablemente, ninguno había encontrado nada

-Grandioso- se quejó James- en este momento pude haber estado haciendo mejores cosas que estar aquí como ratón de biblioteca

-¿Como qué? Tragándote con tu novia en alguno de los pasillos más visibles de Hogwarts?

-No… pude haber estado festejando con Sirius que al fin consiguió valor para declararle su amor a la chica que quería, y que la haya conseguido

-mmmm…- fue lo único que pudo decir porque por alguna extraña razón estaba esperando que dijera "No, pues la verdad prefiero estar aquí contigo que con ella, siempre lo he preferido" o algo por el estilo _Esta bien Lily Evans, ubícate en la realidad, eso no pasará, además no te gustaría que pasara, cierto? No es eso lo que te molesta que haga?_ Una vez más permanecieron en silencio

Volvieron a pasar más horas, la biblioteca fue quedándose vacía, sólo quedaban ellos dos y media docena de chicos en el otro extremo de donde se encontraban. Lily acababa de leer el último libro sin resultado

-Nada- dijo decepcionada

-Maldición

-¿Ves?

-¿Qué?

-¿Ves lo que provocas?- le reprocho la pelirroja

-¿Lo que yo provoco?

-¡Si! Si tu no hubieras…

-¡No! Si tú no te hubieras puesto a gritar como loca…- los dos empezaban a elevar la voz

-¿Cómo loca?

-Así es. Te pusiste a gritar cosas que ni siquiera venían al caso

-Claro que venían al caso, tenía que hacértelo saber

-Pues no era necesa…

-Tu mano estaba en mi pierna

-¿Y eso qué? No eran razones suficientes para ponerte a gritar que no te importo y que nunca te vas a fijar en mí porque eso yo ya lo sé

-Pues tenía que recordártelo

-No necesitas recordármelo cada cinco minutos

-Parece que si, porque tu no haces nada mas que acosarme y…

-¿Acosarte? Qué es lo que te sucede? Yo tengo novia! Es tan difícil de entender para ti?

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? A mí nunca me vas a llegar a importar, entiéndelo. Métetelo en la cabeza. NUNCA ME VAS A IMPOR…- sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el más dulce beso que le hayan dado jamás…

* * *

**ja! Soy una mala persona, si son pacientes podran ver las reacciones el proximo capitulo! jejeje, como les fue en las fiestas? OGH, yo m aburri taaanto! Y es malo! El 31 pedimos una pizza! Y con eso les digo todo, el 24 la pasamos en el hotel xq estabamos en Merida, q es precioso! Y pues supongo que lo mejor fue q vimos una pelicula de Johnny Depp, aaay como m gusta el tipo! Bien, espero q a ustedes les haya ido mucho mejor y mas bonito!**

**Si, regresando al fic, espero q les haya gustado mucho... oigan, si m quieren, mandenme reviews! X favor, los suplico! Cuanto c toman? 2 minutos? Siiiiiii? Xfa! Y gracias a los q ya m mandan!**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: De hecho, m ha pasado eso d q m pongo asi a gritar y a discutir y no m doy cuenta d q todos escuchan jejeje, pero ya tiene tiempo q paso, asi q no importa! Y no, Sophie no m parece mala, solo intenta ayudar -o oh, creo q no m salio bien la krita guiñando... bueno, esta guiñando**

**RaiPotter: oye si, creo estoy poniendo a Lily muy enojona Oo intentare no seguir haciendolo. Y si, Chris d verdad la queria, perono puede estar con ella, como tu dices, ella es solo de James! jeje**

**ArabelaWeasley: aay, m enknta la sangria! jajaja, es d mis bebidas favoritas -.-' y si, creo q m parece bien q ligues mientras yo aprendo el italiano, para ya despues llegar alla con la practica jajaja, eso q? T gusto este kpitulo? **

**bronwyn bm: aaay, gracias x tu review! Puedes ver mi kra de felicidad :o) jeje, m alegra q t guste! y espero q este kpitulo t haya gustado!**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: Ay si, en verdad es horrible q eso pase, pero pues supongo q al final puede servir xq tu amiga t puede acercar mas a el, entonces ya no esta tan mal el asunto, no crees? jajaja, q lindo q digas q Lily esta lok, pues yo si lo creo, x eso m cae bien jeje**

**ASAMI-BLACK: ey pues gracias! Muchas gracias x el review:oD t gusto este kpitulo?**

**Bien, creo q es todo x hoy, los quiero mucho, lo saben? Si, creo q lo sabian. Cuidense muchoooo... espero muchos reviews, sale? **

**»-(¯'v'¯)-» JessiPau »-(¯'v'¯)-» **

**q tan fresas c ven los corazones? O.o**


	8. Está por empezar

**Está por empezar**

Podía sentir sus cálidos labios en los suyos y el corazón le latía muy rápido acompañando con un sentimiento indescriptible, se acercó más a él y sintió sus manos en su cintura y le encantó. Parecía que todo alrededor se alejaba y sólo se encontraban ellos dos en lo que pudo haber sido ser el lugar más perfecto sobre la Tierra. Se dejó llevar, no tenía idea de lo bien que James besaba… James Potter, el chico perfecto.

No sabía cuando terminaría, pero no le importaba, esperaba que fuera eterno, pero no lo fue, cuando menos lo esperaba, James se separó lentamente de ella y la miró dulcemente durante unos segundos. Esa mirada, esa que le encantaba, que odiaba y a la vez amaba, con la que podía ver todos sus sentimientos, en la que se podía perder, esa mirada tan profunda que hace mucho no veía puesto que desde que él estaba con Angelina, no se la dirigía. Y ahora, le gustaba más que nunca. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba que la viera de esa forma, por qué había sido tan orgullosa para poder aceptar que lo… quería? (n/a: prrrt, sonó demasiado cursi?)

Su mirada cambió y ahora la veía divertido

-¿Decías…?- le sonrió

-James…- empezó avergonzada- pero el rostro de James cambió una vez más y esta vez la miró con tristeza y muy apenado

-Ah Lily, perdón… pero es que tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que… discúlpame, ya entendí que nunca te vas a fijar en mí, ni te voy a gustar ni mucho menos me vas a querer como te quiero yo a ti… lo siento mucho- terminó parándose y se alejó de allí y antes de salir de la biblioteca volteó y le dijo- no te preocupes por el trabajo, ya me encargo yo de eso y lo entrego por los dos

-Pero…- no pudo terminar porque James ya se alejaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí sentada con la cara más inexpresiva que pudo encontrar

James se alejó y fue directo a la sala común, encontró allí a los merodeadores

-Ey, como te ha ido con la chica?- preguntó Canuto. James suspiró profundamente y contestó con tristeza

-La besé

-¿Qué?- gritó Mooney -¿Y por qué estás así entonces? Qué pasó?

-Pues…

-Lo sabía¿Ven? Yo sabía que James conquistaría a su chica- saltó Peter

-Colagusano, cállate y deja que James hable- le reprendió Sirius y miró con atención a su amigo

-Además de eso, me recordó que ella nunca sentiría nada por mí y que, pues yo no le importaba y nunca le iba a importar…

-No puedo creerlo…- le apoyó Sirius- tan mal besas, amigo? Para que te dijera eso después del beso

-Ah no no no, eso fue antes del beso

-¿Entonces de qué te preocupas? Si te besó después de eso, es obvio que mentía- le dijo Remus y James lo analizó

-¿Tu crees?

-Por Dios! James Potter, el experto en mujeres. No es posible que no puedas captar algo tan simple como eso!- lo regaño Mooney

-¿Tu qué opinas Sirius?- preguntó

-No lo sé, Prongs, yo no soy un as con eso de las chicas…

-Ah, no me digas? Y Alison qué es? Un perro? Mmm… te gustaría que lo fuera¿Verdad Canuto?- bromeó pícaramente. Su habitual personalidad regresaba. Y pudo notar en la mirada de su amigo una tristeza mal disimulada con una sonrisa- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sirius? El del desamor soy yo, no pongas esa cara, que tú ya tienes a tu chica- su amigo no contestó, fijaba su miraba en el rincón de la sala común

¡Canuuutooo!- cantó para hacerlo regresar del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba y funcionó, volteó a verlo enseguida- ¿Qué te traes?- le preguntó receloso. Padfood estaba a punto de responder cuando el agujero del retrato se abrió y vieron entrar a la pelirroja más linda de Hogwarts, que de inmediato corrió hacia el rincón, con su mejor amiga

-¡Sophie!- dijo abrazándola

-¿Qué pasa?- y más rápido de lo que se dio cuenta, se encontraba llorando en el hombro de su amiga- Lily ¿Alguien te hizo sentir mal? Necesito golpear a alguien? Dime quién lo hizo y le daré su merecido- le dijo soltándola y mirándola a los ojos .con una sonrisa sincera que le contagio de inmediato- limpia esas lágrimas y cuéntame qué pasó- Lily bajó la mirada, pero no contestó- vamos arriba- le recomendó Sophie tomándola de los hombros y llevándola a su habitación. Una vez allí, volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué pasó?- entre sollozos, Lily pudo decir

-James…

-Ah¿James tiene que ver en esto?- preguntó sonriendo- ¿Qué hizo ahora?- por alguna razón, sonaba orgullosa

-me besó…- la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al oír esas palabras

-¿Que hizo qué?- gritó casi indignada- estúpido James, ahora sí que pasaste el límite. Me va a oír el imbécil…

-…y me gustó- confesó tímidamente la pelirroja. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sophie

-¿Qué dices?

-¡No me hagas repetirlo! No sé qué pasó…

-Yo si sé qué pasó- aseguró ella

-¿Ah, si? Bien, dime qué pasó

-Siempre te ha gustado James de alguna forma, te gustaba incluso que te molestara. Sólo necesitabas una pequeña ayuda de parte de él para que pudieras darte cuenta, porque eras demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo- declaró sabiamente. Y Lily se quedó sin palabras

-S-si, supongo- tartamudeó confundida. Parecía que estaba en lo cierto con todo aquello y Sophie volvió a sonreír satisfecha

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿Soy yo o… Lily entró llorando?- preguntó James preocupado. Remus respondió la pregunta porque Sirius seguía mirando la puerta por la que las dos chicas se acababan de perder

-Estaba llorando

-No puedo creerlo- admitió Prongs con tristeza

-Vamos James, no es tan malo…- le dijo Lupin

-No entiendo por qué llora...

-¿Terminaron el trabajo?- preguntó Sirius, fingiendo que había estado al tanto de la conversación de sus amigos

-¡Cierto! Necesito de su ayuda, pues su estúpido amigo, cuando le dio el beso a la chica más bella de Hogwarts, salió de allí, asegurándole que él se encargaría de todo

-Bien¿Para qué somos buenos?- preguntó Canuto

-No lo sé, tengo que hacer una investigación acerca de la transformación de animales a electrodomésticos muggles, en 2 metros mínimo de pergamino

-Tengo exactamente lo que necesitas- dijo Moony contento parándose de su asiento- espera aquí- se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos corriendo y regresó con un pesado libro en los brazos- Lo compré en verano, habla acerca de todo tipo de transformaciones. Tienes suerte Prongs, viene todo eso. Si lo copias todo, conseguirías al menos 3 metros- dijo dándole el libro- Búscalo en el capítulo 10

-Ay, Lunático, te debo una, muchísimas gracias. Ahora veo lo bueno de que seas matado, te prometo que desde ahora te voy a dejar hacer tus deberes y no te voy a molestar con eso de que eres prefecto

-Eso espero- le contestó sonriendo

James abrió el libro donde su amigo le había indicado, y en efecto, estaba todo lo que podía imaginar acerca de ese tema. Así que empezó a copiarlo todo tal y como venía ahí, incluso Peter le ayudó a hacer los dibujos y diagramas. Cuando termino, el trabajo había quedado perfecto. Lily se alegraría mucho de verlo.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, James despertó y vio que sus amigos ya se encontraban levantados y arreglados

-Vamos James, vístete para que bajemos a desayunar- le dijo Padfood aventándole una almohada en la cara

-Creo que me tomaré un baño antes de ir

-Uf! No pienso esperarte, me muero de hambre- contestó su amigo- te esperamos en el Gran Comedor

-Si quieres te espero, James- se apresuró a decir Peter

-No Wormtail, ve con ellos, yo bajo al rato- James se paró y se metió a la regadera, con el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo, se sintió mucho mejor. Incluso se animó.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse para quedar lo más apuesto posible (aunque no era realmente necesario, porque él hasta acabado de levantar se veía bien :oP) para su chica, y no precisamente Angelina, bajó a la sala común, había unos cuantos chicos de 3ero, nadie conocido y salió por el agujero del retrato. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor y cuando había llegado a la escalera de mármol, vio allí a Angelina, se acercó

-Hola…- no pudo terminar de saludarla, pues cuando se dirigía a ella, la chica ya se había preparado para darle la más fuerte cachetada que haya recibido

-Eres un imbécil James Potter- le gritó con profundo rencor

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó molesto

-A mí nadie me engaña ¿Y sabes por qué? PORQUE YO SOY ANGELINA EDISON. Seguramente no lo sabías, pero yo soy la chica más popular de Hogwarts, por la que todos mueren y un idiota como tú no va a venir a ponerme el cuerno con una estúpida perdedora, que nadie conoce, más que sus igualmente estúpidos perdedores amigos… un cero a la izquierda en Hogwarts!- James furioso la tomó del brazo y la jaloneo hasta que quedó cerca de él, apretando con fuerza su brazo, le dijo lentamente

-No vuelvas a hablar así de Lily Evans o te las vas a ver conmigo…

-Potter, me lastimas!- se quejó

-Esa chica, no te llega a ti ni a los talones ¿Entiendes? TÚ no eres nada comparada con ella, sólo eres una idiota mimada y caprichosa que cree que todos los ojos de Hogwarts están sobre ella…

-Pues es cierto. No puedo creer cómo me fui meter con un estúpido como tú cuando hay miles de chicos tras de mí…

-¿Y sabes por qué es eso? Porque eres fácil, demasiado fácil. Y es eso lo que te distingue de Lily Evans, pues a diferencia de ti, ella es especial- finalizó empujándola y sin más que decir siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, con el corazón latiendo violentamente contra su pecho, debido a la rabia que sentía.

Al llegar ahí, localizó a sus amigos y se acercó sentó junto a Sirius, aún con la respiración entrecortada

-James¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Sirius

-Angelina…- no pudo decir otra cosa

-Ajá…- dijo su amigo de la misma manera que le hubiera dicho a un niño que está aprendiendo hablar- Angelina…? tú puedes

-Acabo de terminar con ella- realmente fue un logro poder decir eso

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lupin interesado

-Debió enterarse de lo de Lily y me hizo una escenita… no tiene importancia, era un chica estúpida

-¿Cómo se enteró?- preguntó Peter tímidamente

-Probablemente alguien los vio y corrió a contarle Peter, piensa un poco- respondió Canuto

-Si, es lo más probable, después de todo no estábamos solos en la biblioteca- analizó James y empezó a comer

Pasados unos minuto, entró Sophie y parecía buscar a alguien y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de James, corrió hacia donde él se encontraba. De pronto se sintió más feliz de haber terminado por fin con Angelina

-¡James¿Cómo pudiste?- le dijo sonriendo- eso de robarle un beso a Lily cuando lo que intentas es olvidarla, francamente…

-¿Te dijo algo? Por qué lloraba?

-No te preocupes Don Juan, nada malo

-Ven, siéntate- dijo haciendo un pequeñísimo espacio entre él y Sirius. Sophie vio el espacio y luego a Sirius

-No no, aquí estoy bien

-¡Vamos! No muerde- dijo refiriéndose a Sirius- bueno, sólo una vez al mes- Lupin y Peter rieron. Sirius bajó la cabeza, pues su rostro estaba adoptando el mismo color del cabello de Lily y fingió un ataque repentino de tos. Sophie sonrió, pues había entendido a la perfección el chiste- Ven- dijo tomándola de la mano y obligándola a sentarse allí. Se sentó apretadísima entre los dos chicos. Sirius la miró un segundo y en seguida se volteó- Dime ¿Qué pasó?

-Em…- empezó la chica- Lily… pues… mm… - su cerebro no funcionaba y su corazón latía rápidamente

-¿Si?- dijo James

-Ya me voy...- dijo de pronto Sirius- tengo que… um…

-Nada de eso Canuto, no me puedes dejar solo en esto

-No puedo quedarme aquí- dijo mirando al piso

-Sirius, por favor… ah, ya entendí ¿Vas con Alison?- su amigo desvió un segundo su mirada a Sophie, quién al oír eso se había agachado, y luego respondió

-¡NO! No, para nada

-Entonces quédate, al menos para que escuches a Sophie… ah, claro. No los he presentado, a Lupin y Peter ya los conoces, pero no a Canuto. Sophie, él es Sirius Black, mi mejor amigo, un merodeador, una excelente persona, muy divertido y guapo de nacimiento. Sirius- le dijo a él riendo- ella es Sophie Ambers, mi mejor amiga, mejor amiga de Lily, una chica muy linda y divertida y guapa, por supuesto- los 2 chicos (Sophie y Sirius) permanecieron viéndose sin decir nada

-Mucho gusto- dijo al fin Sophie, extremadamente sonrojada y estrechó su mano

-Igualmente- dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos con una tímida sonrisa (raro en él)

-No me digan que no se conocían?

-No no no no

-No, para nada- contestaron con rapidez al mismo tiempo

-Pero si van juntos a Adivinación¿No es así?

-Em si… verás…- empezó Sirius

-Bien, Lily estaba llorando porque…

-Ah, claro. Sí, qué paso?- Sirius le sonrió a Sophie disimuladamente y ella hizo lo mismo

-Bueno, pues le gustó, así de simple- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Lloraba por eso?

-James, estaba confundida

-¿Le gustó?- nunca, en su vida se había sentido tan feliz

-Sí. Y me parece que debes hacer algo al respecto

-Espera… si le gustó, quiere decir que tengo oportunidad con ella!

-Por supuesto ¿Tu que creías? Un beso no te gusta sólo porque sí

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Decirle una vez más lo que sientes- intervino Sirius, más tímido de lo que había sido en su vida- Sophie le sonrió y en seguida volteó de nuevo con James

-Me tengo que ir, antes de que Lily se de cuenta de que no estoy, nos vemos- se levantó y luego volteó hacia Sirius- gusto en conocerte- dijo seriamente. Sirius no respondió, sólo la miró con tristeza, lo cual no notó James

-No puedo creer la suerte que tengo…-dijo éste

-Wow, así que "Lily y James Potter", "los Potter", suena bien- le dijo Sirius, esta vez mirando a su amigo

* * *

**HOOOOLAAAAA! Como les va? ogh, espero q mejor q a mi, mi vida es un caos Y.Y En fin, espero q les haya gustado este capitulo... es el penultimo:o( Q les parecio? mmm... no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que les quiero agradecer q si m quieran! jejeje. Les podria pedir mas reviews? Gracias x todos!**

**ArabelaWeasley: jajaja, sabes q? La idea de lo d google fue muy tentadora, pero m parecio mejor q Lupin ayudara jeje, y con respecto a Sophie... no estas tan perdida jejeje, espero q ya estes de vaga ya q estas en la escuela U.u oye, y a ver si ya actualiza tu FF, eeeeh? **

**Ale de Potter: uuuy, muchisimas gracias niña! ay, fue tan cruel eso d q es el niño mas divino y hermoso q no existe... oh, no exist Y.Y snif! Si, yo tambien quiero uno! Y no t preocupes x la locura, yo suelo ser igual :oD jeje, muchas gracias otra vez x tu review, eres genial!**

**Andrea: Muchas muchas muchas gracias, m alegra q t guste! Y si jejeje... es lindo ser mala, como sea, aqui estan las reacciones**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: aun no puedo creer como puedes recordar ese nick! Aqui estuvo el capitulo, espero q t haya gustado, y gracias x el review tmb TQM! jiji**

**oOAntonitaOo: Gracias x el review, q bueno q t guste, espero q este capitulo t haya gustado!**

**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN: Creo q si m tard mucho en poner el capitulo pasado, vdd? Lo siento, pero bueno, ya puse este y no, a mi m cae bien Sophie jejeje**

**matil989: En serio fue predecible q c iban a besar? oh, hic todo lo posible para q no c imaginaran q pasaria! Pero bueno, lo notaste! Y siiii, yo t enseño italiano, aunq va a resultar un poco imposible x un tiempo xq resulto q soy demasiado morra para entrar en la escuela d italiano y ps m voy a tener q esperar hasta el proximo año :0( **

**Lamister: oooh, en verdad q hago todo lo posible para hacerlos mas largos cada vez, lo juro! Pero bueno, q bueno q t guste! **

**Sip, creo q es todo, mandenme reviews, vale? Ta gueno, los espero! Los quiero! Sonrian para mi! **

**(¯'v'¯) JessiPau (¯'v'¯)**


	9. ¿Un final feliz?

**¿Un final feliz?**

El desayuno terminó sin nada relevante y los merodeadores se dirigieron a su primera clase "Transformaciones" otra vez. Llegaron tarde, como de costumbre.

Al entrar en el aula, vieron a Lily que se encontraba frente al escritorio, con la profesora McGonagall

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Pasen. Lily ¿Qué es eso que me tiene que decir del trabajo de su castigo?

-Es que… no pudimos encontrar nada, profesora- le dijo seriamente la chica

-Sí, sí. Fue un trabajo realmente difícil profesora, la felicito- intervino James- pero aquí tiene- dijo tendiéndole el pergamino que, efectivamente, medía 3 metros

-Muy bien, Potter, Evans, siéntense

James le sonrió a Lily, que la miró desconcertada

-Creí que no lo encontraría- le dijo a Sophie, sentándose detrás de ella

-Bueno, después de todo, es James Potter ¿no?

La profesora pasó una rápida mirada por el trabajo

-Wow, tengo que admitir que es un excelente trabajo. Si lo hubieran entregado como un trabajo, ajeno al castigo, estarían exentos

-Sí, James Potter- repitió Sophie sonriendo

Durante la clase, los merodeadores hablaban animadamente, prácticamente ignorando a la maestra, quién los reprendió un par de veces. La tercera vez que sucedió, enojada, los sacó de la clase

-Si tienen algo más importante que comentar, les sugiero que salgan y lo hagan afuera- les dijo y los chicos descaradamente, sólo se pararon y salieron, como si estuvieran esperando que eso pasara

Cuando la clase terminó, todos salieron y Lily tuvo que correr para alcanzar a James, que seguía allí afuera, solo

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Tengo mis contactos- respondió dándose importancia

-Ah y lo entregaste por los dos ¿Cierto?

-Pos supuesto linda, yo no soy así, jamás lo habría entregado como si lo hubiera hecho sólo yo

-Ah, pues gracias- dijo sonrojada

_¿Acaba de sonrojarse? _Pensó con alegría James

_Lily, quita esa estúpida cara y vete ya_

-Bien, adiós- dijo ella

Se volteó para buscar a Sophie, pero ya no estaba, así que se dirigió a su clase de Encantamientos.

Cuando llegó vio que faltaban alumnos, no estaban los merodeadores, sólo Peter. Tampoco estaba Sophie _¿En dónde se habrá metido? _Pensó con disgusto. La clase empezó y ninguno llegó así que se fue a sentar cerca de sus amigas, compañeras de cuarto

-Lily ¿Y Sophie?- preguntó Eli

-No lo sé ¿No la han visto?

-Pues… no- le dijo Emma

-Ven, acércate. No te quedes sola- dijo Samantha

Empezaron a practicar el hechizo reductor con hamsters, platicando alegremente, hasta que Lily notó que algo caía hacia su banca. Le habían aventado un trozo de pergamino. Lo abrió volteando a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie sospechoso, así que bajó la vista hacia el papel "Tienes algo que me pertenece" decía éste. Lily lo miró ceñuda y vio el reverso "Lo necesito, así que te espero cuando acabe la clase en el salón de Requerimientos, seguro lo conoces"

Lily se quedó pensando _¿Tengo algo de alguien?_ Confundida, volteó a ver a las chicas, que no se habían dado cuenta de nada. No quería que llamaran mucho la atención, pero seguramente se podrían a hacer alarde, así que discretamente guardo el papel en su túnica y optó por no decir nada.

No volvió a pensar en ello durante la clase, pero cuando terminó, algo indecisa, pensó si debía ir o no_ Mmm… ¿Voy? No creo que sea nada malo- ¿Pero, de quién será la nota?- ¿Y si no era para mi? Tal vez me cayó por accidente- No, no creo- Pero ¿De quién era?- ¿Y por qué en la sala de requerimientos?- Y si…?- bueno, nada pierdo con ir, además si tengo algo que le pertenece, lo mejor sería que se lo diera- Sí, iré _

Caminó hacia allí aún sin idea de con qué se encontraría, ni de dónde estaba Sophie. Paró frente al cuadro de Barnabás el chiflado_ Mmm… qué se supone que tengo que pensar? _Pasó frente el tramo vacío de pared _¿Necesito que te abras? _Pasó otra vez _Necesito que te abras_ una vez más _Necesito que te abras._

Aparecieron unas bellas puertas de madera y lentamente se abrieron, dejando ver un hermoso cuarto decorado con flores de todo tipo, paredes tapizadas de sólo dos palabras "Lily Evans" y una elegante alfombra roja cubría el suelo, todo en un ambiente romántico. Entonces reparó de la presencia de un chico parado en medio de sala con un gran ramo de tulipanes en las manos que la veía con una tímida sonrisa… James Potter

-¿James?- preguntó confundida- Pero qué…?- pensó que era mejor no pedir explicaciones. Él debía dárselas- Que lindo decorado- admitió sorprendida

-¿Te gustó? No fue difícil ponerlo. Sólo tuve que pensar que lo necesitaba- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Wow, y todo esto… por mi?

-No, es para Angelina. Por eso me encargué de poner tu nombre en las paredes- dijo con sarcasmo. Lily sonrió - ya la corté, por cierto- y James le dio el ramo

-Muchas gracias… que lindo detalle

-Pero esto no es lo que importa, te voy a decir una vez más lo que siento, porque pienso que las palabras son más importantes que cualquier regalo que te pueda dar- afirmó recordando las palabras de Sophie

-Eso es tierno- reconoció la pelirroja

-Bien, ahí voy… Lily Evans, eres la chica más increíble que he conocido en toda mi vida. Eres hermosa- ella sonrió- …y tienes la sonrisa más bonita que he visto. Eres difícil y eso me gusta- le dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba que le gustaban los retos- Nunca había conocido a nadie igual y estoy seguro de que nunca va a pasar. Eres especial Lily, pues jamás había sentido nada igual por una chica, pequeña ladrona

-Un momento… es cierto ¿Qué se supone que tengo tuyo? Qué robe?

-Mi corazón… y creo que ya va siendo hora de que me lo regreses… o al menos de que me des el tuyo a cambio- dijo jalándola delicadamente por la cintura y luego la besó- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? Lily?- nunca había visto algo más tierno, se veía tan lindo, pensó Lily, tan guapo…

-Si James, si quiero- el chico sonrió coquetamente mientras la veía- ven, dame un beso

-Ay Evans, qué no te daría yo

**

* * *

HOLA! Aqui estuvo el ultimo capitulo! **

Oh, creo q extrañare escribir esta historia... tienen una idea d lo dificilq fue decidir como le diría James a Lily?

Soy extremadamenter mala para eso, xq para mi todo lo q sea parecido a eso, es cursi, y odio un poco lo cursi, asi q mientras escribia, esperaba ahogarme en mi propia miel, se q no fue taaaaaan cursi, pero ni asi m gusta jajaja, en fin, espero q a ustedes les haya gustado mucho, aunq haya sido algo corto :0S

Bueno, pues les quiero agradecer a todos los q leyeron mi FF, a los q lo siguieron y m estuvieron soportando jeje, muchas gracias x todos sus reviews... 61, wow, deberia sentirme afortunada

Muchisimas gracias x sus comentarios y todo todo todo!

Los quiero, ya lo sabian? No tanto como a James, claro esta jajajaja

Y pues si tambien extrañan leerme a mi, a ver si pronto publico otro que estoy empezando jejeje es d Lily y James tambien, involucrados por una pequeña apuesta entre James y Sirius... oh, los chicos son malos! Si quieren leerlo, nomas denme un tiempo d q le avance mas

jajaja, yo aqui haciendo publicidad al proximo FF, perdon...

Bien bien, pues como ya udieron haber notado, nada mas estoy gastando espacio a lo wey para q no c den cuenta de q AUN NO AKBA! Creian q no iba a resolver el asunto de Sophie? jijiji, bueno, ahi les va...

* * *

Oh no, esperen, creo que todavía no acaba… 

-Esperamos no interrumpir nada- dijo Sophie mientras entraba tímidamente, después de que el beso terminó

Entonces vieron que entraba alguien más. Sirius. Iban de la mano

-Pero qué…- dijo James. Sophie suspiró

-¿Recuerdas que la vez que nos conocimos mencioné a un chico?- James asintió confundido- era él- dijo mirando con ternura a Sirius

-¿Qué?- saltó Lily- ¿Quieres decir que…?

-Verás…-la interrumpió Canuto- esta chica hermosa y yo nos conocimos en las clases de Adivinación…

-Pero…

-No James, no lo interrumpas- le dijo la castaña

-… y muy pronto me enamoré de ella, y por lo que percibí, ella de mi- agregó sonriendo- entenderán que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, así que le dije lo que sentía. Y resultó que ella me correspondió ¿Pueden creerlo? En fin, pero había un problema. El hecho de que ustedes dos supieran eso, estábamos seguros que no iba a resultarles agradable y que iba ser difícil para ustedes, porque pues, tú no soportabas a James- le dijo a Lily- y tú estabas sufriendo por Lily- se dirigió a Prongs- bueno, entonces no creímos que les gustara mucho si supieran que yo estaba con la mejor amiga de Lily y que Sophie estaba con el mejor amigo de James- dijo señalándose a sí mismo con los pulgares- así que… decidimos escondérselo- terminó con una mirada de arrepentimiento

-¡Perdón!- pidió Sophie- pero creíamos que sería lo mejor para ustedes

-Así que… era eso por lo que…- empezó Lily

-Sí Lily, en verdad estoy enamorada de Sirius

-Y yo de Sophie- les dijo él- bueno y pues… ahora que ustedes están juntos, es mejor que lo sepan. Porque esto va en serio- admitió abrazándola y ella asintió- ¿Nos perdonan?- preguntó con cara de inocente

-¡Por supuesto! Me alegra- comentó James- es la mejor chica que pudiste encontrar

-A mí también me alegra- dijo Lily- …es guapo

-Lo sé- respondió ella

James se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente

-Pero tú eres más guao aún- le aseguró Lily y él sonrió

-No le creas- le susurro Sophie a Sirius

-No lo hago. Contestó también susurrando

Los cuatro salieron felices de allí, esperaban lo mejor, pues era lo menos que se podía esperar con parejas tan perfectas y con tanto amor de por medio

-Va para largo- dijo James y Lily sonrió

Ya, ahora sí se acabó

* * *

**ejem, ejem... bueno, ahora si ya estuvo!**

**Les agradezco otra vez a todos los q lo leyeron y m m manaron reviews, claro q no m voy a quedar sin contestarselos **

**klau: No, claor que no lo rechazo! En verdad seria el colmo jajaja, y pues como no lo rechazo... y gracias, q bueno t guste el Fic! Espero q el final t haya gustado**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: Hola niña! Pues ya viste lo q paso con Lily y James y Sophie y Sirius. Ay si, fue lindo escribir eso d cuando James le dice todo eso a Angelina, lo disfrute muuucho! jajaja, oye, muchas gracias x todos los reviews q m mandast a lo largo d la historia, en vdd lo aprecio mucho!**

**EstherRadcliffe: Ay, m alegra mucho q t guste el fic! Aunq creo q si m tarde en poner el ultimo capitulo... lo bueno es q ustedes son pacientes, verdad? jajaja. Y a mi tambien m habria gustado seguir la historia, pero pienso q ya con eso esta bien jeje**

**Rai-Potter: jajaja, gracias x la sonrisa! Espero q t haya gustado el final y no t preocupes x el review del 7mo capitulo, d todas maneras t quiero agradecer todos los q m mandast, ademas tu fuist la persona q m mando el primer review, y eso c agradece mas! En serio, mil gracias**

**Romina: Ay, muchas gracias x tomart tiempo para leerlo y espero q t haya gustado!**

**ArabelaWeasley: Que tal? T ha gustado? Ya fue el ultimo... q bien q t gusto lo d Angelina, a mi m enknto jajaja y si, asi es como veo a Remus, como el q tiene la solcuion para todo jeje, oye y descansa! Ya t dije, nada d estres! M gustaria darte las gracias x todos los reviews q m mandast desde q empece la histroria, en verdad fueron muy lindos, muchisisimas gracias x todo niña!**

**Shirru-Malfoy: Muchas muchas muchas gracias! Nunk m he considerado buena escribiendo, si he de ser sincera, pero es lindo q m lo digan, muchas gracias! Y pues aqui estuvo la continuacion, espero q t haya gustado **

**Rizel: Hola! Gracias, q bueno q t gust! Habria sido lindo q James c la jugara mas x Lily, verdad? Pero pues ya, ha termindao y espero q t haya gustado... x cierto, yo tambien adoro a James! jajaja**

**Muchas gracias, una vez mas jeje, y espero muchos reviews ya q termino, nop? POR FAVOR! Ven ese "go" de la izquierda? Solo hagan click y ya esta! Por favor, bueno se cuidan muxo!**

**Jessica Paulina**


End file.
